fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
ChromaForce Studios
ChromaForce Studios is a fictional television studio. They were initially the subsidiary of an unknown group, until the Studio collapsed on itself in 2001. The Studio and all it's properties were bought by Revelation Heroes Entertainment in 2017. It was incredibly successful in the late 80's and early 90's (despite it's shady heritage), but collapsed in 2001 due to a series of mistakes. It was known for it's many popular series, both Live-Action and Animated, most notably including Chroma Force, Absurd Tales, The Lord of Time, I, Spy and Titans. All content created by Guygombaa, and, by extension, ChromaForce Studios, is free to use. You do not need to ask permission, but please inform me that you are doing so. History This history will get longer as I come up with more 'classic' shows. ChromaForce Studios (originally called The American Creative Broadcasting Studio, or ACBS) was founded in 1979 by an unknown group through a series of parent companies that were well known for having no records of a physical existence. Originally focused on solely live-action productions, the ACBS first production attempted to emulate the fledgling Super Sentai genre of Japan, (started by Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ''in 1975) with Chroma Force, a show about six young teens struggling in a fight against an intergalactic menace. The show received critical praise due to it's (at the time) incredibly deep, flawed protagonists and stunning special effects. Chroma Force met with critical success and remained their only property for two years, despite several pitches. The first show to be successfully pitched was a ''Doctor Who ''rip-off called 'Time Doctors'. The ACBS expected the show to be a critical success, using Chroma Force as an example of how adaptations of previous ideas can create desirable results. Time Doctors was cancelled mid-way through Season 1 thanks to the abysmally poor ratings. Desperate to keep the idea of his creation alive, the show's creator, Emmerich Tosh, rewrote the script to distance itself further from Doctor Who by creating a more hardened, charismatic protagonist. ''Time Doctors was re-branded as The Lord of Time. ''The pilot of TLoT centered on the new protagonist, killing the former in order to wipe out changes he would cause to the past. This tonal shift was just what the show needed to achieve success. Considering the failure of Time Doctors, ACBS refused pitches that were too close to pre-existing ideas. Instead, they decided to tackle a well established yet still open market: Spies. It was a market that had been virtually untouched by TV in the 80's. ''I, Spy ''received critical acclaim, being a creative action series that also played on the inherent absurdity of the genre. In 1985, the ACBS re-branded itself as ChromaForce Studios, choosing to distance itself from the more generic studios by using their most successful show as the face of the Studio. This was also the year they attempted their first animated series; ''Titans. ''Titans was a cartoon about large beasts who defended the earth from eco-terrorism, and eventually other threats. Though their animation studio was understaffed, Titans still met wild success. Their second animated series, ''Dusk, a superhero show about a Batman-like vigilante, aired in 1986. Based on the comics of the same name, Dusk was originally a male character, but was replaced by a woman in '87 to match up with the current comics. Dusk was the first in a line of superheroes that eventually culminated in 1999 with the team-up movie Heroes Allied! ''which was a critical failure. In 1989, CFS adapted another story, ''Absurd Tales, ''to the small screen, albeit as a live-action series. Each week, the shows host, known as 'The Librarian' would recount one of his Absurd Tales for the audience. Though not as successful as other CFS properties, it was well received. In 2001, after a long line of failures in the past three years and the decline of some of their finest properties, ChromaForce Studio's assets were liquidated and the entire Studio dissolved, taking all traces of their properties with them. By February 2003, finding any ChromaForce Studios product was nigh impossible. In 2017, Revelation Heroes Entertainment bought out ChromaForce Studios, and began the slow process of finding, restoring, and re-releasing all their long-lost shows on DVD and Blu-Ray. They also began to revitalise many of these products. These efforts began with a reboot of Chroma Force. Properties Trivia * The Studio takes it's name from the game ''Chroma Squad, a tactical RPG which parodies Super-Sentai shows. Category:Subsidiaries Category:RHE Category:ChromaForce Studios